


[PODFIC] Here Kitty, Kitty - round_robin

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Cursed Jaskier | Dandelion, Curses, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, The Witcher Lore, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: round_robin's summary:“Cats don't like—you can't be serious.” Geralt said nothing and Jaskier gasped. “Of all the weird fucking things they did to you, that takes the cake.”This got a small chuckle. “Oh yes? The heightened senses that bring headaches if I'm in a town too long, the poison tolerance that still hurts like I'm dying, but no, cats hissing at me is clearly the worst...”[Podfic length: 11:12 minutes]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Voice Team 2020 Mystery Box: Team Sun, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[PODFIC] Here Kitty, Kitty - round_robin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Here Kitty, Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319431) by [round_robin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin). 



> This was recorded for a challenge for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Jinx! It was edited by Mousek, and the cover is by Chantress. Have fun with the cat sounds :3
> 
> Thanks to round_robin for having blanket permission to podfic their works!

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:11:12 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (10,4 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/the-witcher-here-kitty-kitty)
  * On [Mega](https://mega.nz/file/IKw02CTL#5a6LGDJLFdmMS47PIN7tgg9sufTpb6SlnamEL2CkW6U)
  * On [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hhpkFmPeUryeqUyLkHw7YqImmFj44ETJ/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Here Kitty, Kitty_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319431)
  * **Author:**[round_robin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin)
  * **Sound effects** : [Freesound.org](https://freesound.org/)
  * **Reader:**[LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop)
  * **Cover artist:**[Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress)
  * **Editor** : [MouseK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousek)



  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
